User talk:Wattz2000
Going to be gone Hey, just want to let you know my parents are leaving for vacation and I don't want to stay home during that time, so I'll be gone for about 10 days starting this evening. Just wanted to let you know that so it didn't seem like I just randomly disappeared. You and Conker keep everything under control. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yay! You're back :D. I really think you should archive your talk, to be honest with you. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. And, yeah, I know I really should sometime. : 3 – Wattz2000 20:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) User page age Your user page age is incorrect. I believe you are 17 now, just saying :P 01:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey, I just wanted to let you know that the related video module on Mario Wiki will be coming soon. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure. What do you think they should be named? I have no clue what to change their name to (unless I totally didn't read your message correctly and you gave the answer in there). --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey man Where've you been? You haven't made any edits in more than 3 weeks. I've been rather inactive lately too, and I just began to actually get back on in the past week. Conker and I have been discussing some policy stuff through the forums, if you want to check that out. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry I haven't been around much. : \ With school, a love interest, and my overall personal life becoming a big part of what's going on with me, I have had to reduce my time using Wikia. I noticed the forums, but just haven't put in any input due to my inactivity. I'll still probably be around to do my random image-licensing sprees or may delete/revert something every now and then, but sadly, I'm busy. >.< – Wattz2000 10:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Totally fine man, I totally get it. That's why I was inactive the majority of this summer and the past month or two. Conker apparently hasn't been on much either, he says, but of course, that could mean he missed a day of being on here. xD --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Raising you to crat position Hey dude. Haven't seen you much on here lately but that also could be because no one's seen me on here in the last month. And that's what I'm here to talk to you about. I'm not completely leaving this wiki, and I guess you could say I'm still "the head of it" so-to-speak, though I don't really like saying that. We're all a team, and there really isn't a "boss". But I have been really inactive on here lately because I am just really busy and I just do not have time for this anymore. I'd still love to edit and help others out when I can and I'd still nearly immediately answer talk page messages, but I just don't have time to just get on and do stuff on the wiki anymore. I have a really busy real life, and Wikia is just something else that I can do but was never a priority. Therefore, I'm asking if you would like to also take a bureaucrat position like I have, so the one bureaucrat (which is currently me, obviously) isn't too inactive and people are wondering why the guy with, supposedly, the most authority never gets on. Yeah. That's pretty much it. Again, I'm not leaving the wiki, and I'm not stepping down from my duty, but I just don't have time to do all the stuff I used to be able to do on this wiki. By the way, Jazzi was going to do so much to help us out and nothing ever happened... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 05:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that's unexpected. : O I can do my best, I will promise you that! I was always hoping I could get slightly more involved here. >.< Jazzi's been growing through some rough stuff lately, but I'm sure I can talk to her about it. : ) – Wattz2000 11:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. Congrats, you're now a crat. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 00:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Congrats on being 'crat! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:08, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks guys. : ) – Wattz2000 17:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Using my Bot Can I please use my bot to replace all of the "Template:Locations" with something like "Template:Location infobox"? Rainbowroad said I could use it if I use it responsibly. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:14, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Okay! Sounds good! Well, so long as you don't bring about impending doom destroying all of the wiki content in a massive explosion, or something like that. : 3 – Wattz2000 14:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, my good friend allowed me to use his templates from Nintendo Wiki. I give you Template:Screenshot, Template:Artwork and Template:Boxart. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Scans So I was thinking about adding magazine scans related to a specific game (Mario-related). Would that be okay? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Iunno. I like the idea, but I'm unsure about it. I simply want the highest of image quality for our articles, and I do believe you can give this to us. However, I would like to see some examples of your work before really implementing your images -- all in all, doesn't seem like a bad idea. – Wattz2000 19:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you have any idea how much HQ images I upload on the wiki? I'll show you what I mean. Not cheap low quality scans. I hate those. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Conker's known for uploading the highest quality pictures on this wiki, so I trust him with giving us some nice high def scans. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 23:42, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ermigawd ur on wikey durin skol – EnemyPeacemaker 13:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :amg ur on wikey durin hom – Wattz2000 13:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::ermigawd u rspnd – EnemyPeacemaker 13:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::u rspndd bak – Wattz2000 14:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::cm hom i lonle – EnemyPeacemaker 14:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::sry i cant i hav skol i lonle 2 tho – Wattz2000 14:07, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::com hom soun – EnemyPeacemaker 14:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::3 moar hrs <3 – Wattz2000 18:17, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::2 lng – EnemyPeacemaker 18:18, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::u can wayt pwease – Wattz2000 18:19, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::i cn wyt butt i dun wana bt i wil – EnemyPeacemaker 18:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::okie hav fun waytn il be hom soon – Wattz2000 18:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :ermigawd stil @ skool :But in all seriousness, I have a few ideas for the wiki, but I can't forum yet since school. So I'll add them up after Crossroads. :Also, since you'll be out tonight, I'm probably going to emulate Paper Mario, but I might play my Cartridge version. So I just wanna let you know that if I get up to the chapter you like, I'll wait to play it for when I can skype with you. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::IT'S A TARP! But, okies~ I'll be home whenever I can! ^^ – Wattz2000 14:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::What is the chapter you like? – EnemyPeacemaker 14:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Seven, ofc. : D – Wattz2000 14:17, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'll be going into five when I get home. So you have time! Also, I might be able to convince my English teach to give me credit for writing game reviews. So that would be really nice. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Bell is about to ring D= If you're on during my seventh period, I'll talk to you then, but I'll probably be doing English work. Much lurve <3 – EnemyPeacemaker 14:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::omnomnom ur lurve <3 – Wattz2000 18:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Alliance :I don't think this would be necessary. We are already affiliated with Wikia Gaming's official hub. Maybe if your wiki becomes more comprehensive. – Wattz2000 22:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Some stuff Could you toss the following stuff into MediaWiki:Common.css and Wikia.css p10x, please? .hover { border-bottom:1px dotted #000000; } Thankies <3 – EnemyPeacemaker 02:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) yo man y u do dat Anyways, I was going to ask in chat, but I like discussions to be visible to the public. Can I fix the news archive and the news template so that they display recent things. If not, then I understand, but it needs to be adjusted. Thanks =) – EnemyPeacemaker 19:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. – Wattz2000 20:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 18:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Demoted myself I demoted myself to help everyone out her. Did I do you a huge favor? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 12:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Tables Can I please use tables for game articles like Diddy Kong Racing and such? Super Mario Wiki uses it, I know, but will it be okay to use it in a different style or something? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :I know I'm not Wattz, but I'm going to jut in and say that the table on the Diddy Kong Racing article does not look visibly appealing. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::"Super Mario Wiki uses it" isn't a very good reason. : \ We /could/ make a table, but I feel that if we did use one, as Jazzi mentions, I feel that it should be more appealing. In my opinion, I was never quite a fan of using a table like that for a simple list, but that's just me. The images can easily be put in a gallery, and the stats could be simply put in a list format. – Wattz2000 19:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I had a semi-good idea that could be used, I don't know how it would look. I figured I could test it in my sandbox and then see how it looks from there. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Game Guides App Hey Wattz! Long time no see! I'm contacting you on behalf of the Mobile Team. Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the Mario wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! ^^ Best, --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hihi! I do see a potentially good usage for this, especially at MarioWiki! ^^ However, I don't think we should have this, or at least at this time. We've been undergoing a larger reform and a lot of changes to our content (of which atm isn't all that great everywhere : \) but nevertheless, we're working on it! ^^ But, yeah, at this time, I don't think we can use this to its full potential, sorry : ( – Wattz2000 18:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Crossroads I'm going home today. Just letting you know ♥ – EnemyPeacemaker 17:25, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Okies. <3 Thanks for telling me! ^^ Is it cancelled? : O – Wattz2000 18:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I just feel horrible. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Frown. : ( – Wattz2000 19:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) the name of a mario game Hi Wattz2000, one time i had a mario game that had a level editor,a save slot where mario picks an user slot by going on a pipe and then goes down, and also there is a secret wall in the save slots room, i would like to download it again but i forgot the name.. please tell me the name of that super mario game Panzer VIII Maus (talk) 18:45, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Erm. I'm sorry. I don't think I know what game it is. : \ – Wattz2000 19:32, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I've actually looked that up and I think it's a game called Super Mario 63. A game from Newgrounds Lightning Flash 22:26, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::It isn't super mario 63, its another game, a game where you can find in the wall a secret entrance to items